Avbaroy campaign
The Avbaroy campaign was the original campaign of Dungeons & DragonHats, being played from August 2013 to March 2014, with episodes cut from the livestreams continuing to be uploaded until July 2014. The campaign used D&D v3.5 with the addition of the Heroes of Horror supplement to tell the story of four Adventurers from the world of Avbaroy, who left their previous lives behind to arrive on the mysterious and newly-colonized island of Marshall's Ghost. As of Stream Twenty-Four, the Heroes of Battle supplement was also used. Quick links * Streams * Characters * Locations * Timeline of Avbaroy Participants The Adventurers were played by *'TheDragonHat' played Ignitus Nightbane, a human fighter and ex-mercenary seeking revenge on his father. **TheDragonHat YouTube channel, where episodes from the streams are uploaded. **TheDragonHat Twitch channel, where sessions were broadcast. *'CraneSong' as Anesyaviel Gwavir, a half-elf druid and falconer trying to find her own life for the first time. Crane is one third of the YouTube group Delta Squid. **Delta Squid YouTube channel. *'Glitcher' as Leokul Loyalar, a half-elf rogue escaping false murder accusations. Glitch is half of the YouTube pair VGToolbox. *'Buncible' as Tossur Tornglans, an elf sorcerer wanting to liberate his isolationist village. Bunce is the other half of VGToolbox. **VGToolbox website. **VGToolbox YouTube channel. The campaign's Dungeon Master (DM) is Lyinginbedmon. Lying runs Remember Comic. *Remember Comics YouTube channel. *Lyinginbedmon Twitch channel. *Remember Comic, his comic which is also set on Avbaroy. Campaign The story takes place in Avbaroy, the same fictional world as Remember Comic. However, events in the campaign take place more than 800 years earlier than the first Remember Comic, in the year 75AC, when the island nation of Arcania is first declaring its independence from the Mannish Empire. For the purposes of avoiding spoilers and metagaming for the players and audience, this wiki only covers events and information as they are revealed through the campaign and its supplemental material. It will not include information from other material set in Avbaroy, such as Remember Comic. Events that take place or are referenced in the story are recorded on the Timeline of Avbaroy. There are categories for the campaign's characters and locations. Sessions Sessions were livestreamed on TheDragonHat Twitch channel on Saturdays at 9 pm UK time (GMT outside daylight saving, BST during daylight saving), and lasted anywhere from two to seven hours, but usually only three or four hours. Episodes cut from the livestreams have been uploaded to TheDragonHat YouTube channel, although due to problems with recording, some of the campaign is not covered by the episodes. Links to all the streams and episodes and the dates they were broadcast or released are available on the list of Avbaroy streams. Additional materials In the campaign, Ana keeps a written journal. Crane keeps this journal updated in a Google Document called Anesyaviel Gwavir's Book. *Anesyaviel Gwavir's Book In the campaign, Tossur holds conversations with his raven familiar, Gullespie. Buncible records selected conversations in a Google Document called Conversations with Gullespie, including those that took place prior to the start of the campaign. *Conversations with Gullespie Binoftrash created a short animated pixel art episode showing the events of the series. The first episode is available on her channel. *Dungeons and Dragonhats - Episode 1: It Begins